1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computer telephony systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to interfacing computer telephony interface drivers with applications.
2. Background Information
Recently, there has been an increased integration of computer systems with the existing telephony infrastructure. One system for accomplishing such an integration is a computer telephony interface (CTI) server. An exemplary CTI server is the I-Server from Genesys Telecommunications Laboratories, Inc.
The CTI server is capable of communicating with telephone calls to manage calls and data associated with calls. For example, an incoming telephone call, placed by a caller, may be received by an interactive voice response (IVR) application. The IVR application generally plays recorded messages to the caller and receives either responses entered by the caller on a touchtone telephone keypad or voice responses communicated by the caller that can be converted to text. A CTI driver interfaces the IVR application with the CTI server for transmitting responses received by the IVR application to the CTI server for storage and for transmitting data from the CTI server to the IVR application for distribution to the client.